That's why i hate fanfict, Shizuchan
by Bakakaoru
Summary: What if Izaya suddenly reading an email that contain a yaoi-M-rated-fanfict with he and Shizuo as the pair? AwA lemon juice for you readers, will be served by our beloved Shizuo n Izaya
1. Email trouble

Hello guys, i'm back with more ShiZaya~ *really2 into them*

This time i tried my best to make it a M rated fanfict~ *hide behind the sofa* sorry for the ridiculous grammar as usual, but anyways lemon juice is serve for all of you~

Disclaimer: Of course they are not~ I still want them though.. But it's okay! Izaya-kun willing to lend me his flickblade for making some soup this morning! /the hell!

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_**From: rikachilovesebby[at]yehaa[dot]com**_

_**To: oriharaizaya[at]hotpot[dot]com**_

_**Subject: Izaaaaaaaaaa~**_

_**Saturday, August 12**__**th**__** 2011, 11:23 p.m.**_

_Dear Izaya-kun~_

_Ne, Ne, Izaya-kun, I have an interesting story~ wanna read? Wanna read? /^3^/_

Story? This late at night? Who the hell is this person anyway? What's with the ridiculous emoticon..? Naah, I guess reply it wouldn't hurt. Ah, come to think of it, this person maybe want to sent me some computer virus or something, looking at how he or she address me, I come for the conclusion this person know me. Even I don't know who this human is. Maybe just address this person with 'it' would be fine.

But this story that it mention…

What kind of story is it?

It's really going to give me some advantage if it's about someone's weakness, or the president's affair, or.. Maybe it's about Shizu-chan who's drooling and hugging a teddy bear while slepping! Pfttt—just the thought of it already stirred my belly. Wait wait, This is kinda fun, even though it going to sent me some barbaric computer virus, I still, of course, have the back up. I'm the great Orihara Izaya after all. Hah!

Wait..

Why I'm thinking Shizu-chan again?

….

Great! I got Shizu-chan fever! Kyaaaaaa~

Shit. Deep-flushed-shit. It's been really reallyyyy annoying lately, I kept connecting everything to Shizu-chan. It's been a while since I went to Ikebukuro, after all. Looks like I kinda miss hurting Shizu-chan. I hate him to the death that I wanna kill him. Anyway, I was getting reaaallyy, really busy, with all the paperwork, going on some trip out from Shinjuku, some meeting with clients, even the sweet Namie feeling really stressed out over this and that.

Every 15 minutes she would cry for her fucking brother's name like 'Ohhh, Seiji, I really miss you~' or 'Ah, Seiji, I wish I could see your face anytime soon~' or even 'Uh, Seiji, I wish my jerk-boss here, could letting me go home now~' loudly as hell, she really intend to getting on my nerves. An after that I usually give my best sexy sigh and then told her to make me some more coffee. Don't be afraid Namie-san, keep blabbing about your head-fetish-brother, and I'll hold your salary this month. You must be really happy about this! Can't wait to see your face in the end of month~

Now now, enough about the secretary human. Back to the odd mail. Let see, how should I reply it~

_**From : oriharaizaya[at]hotpot[dot]com**_

_**To: rikachilovesebby[at]yehaa[dot]com**_

_**Subject: Re: Izaaaaaaaaaa~**_

_**Saturday, August 12**__**th**__** 2011, 11:28 p.m.**_

_Dear …_

_How should I call you? Rikachi-san would be fine, ne? ^^_

_Ah, what kind of story is that? It seems interesting~ Let me read that~ (except, you're not going to sent me some nasty virus along with the interesting story, right? lol)_

_Ah, btw, do I know you? :D_

Ah.

Cute reply, indeed.

I'm such a good guy. Replying an email to a stranger. More over, this is really gave a good-handsome-well mannered-guy image. I wonder if Shizu-chan would throw me a vending machine if I send him an email like this.

…

Rightttt~

More Shizu-chan! Yes!

_THUD_

I hate my head when it could think straight. And this table is really hard. I think I should chose the object to hit my head first after this. Why should Shizu-chan among all the people. I feel like a dork. And of course I'm not. I'm handsome. Even the magic mirror says so~ Right? Okay, I admit I don't even have one. But my face and my body is really above average. So, I'm a really lovely creature after all. Even Shizu-chan would sa—

….

Forget it.

Ah, better click this send button right away. I wonder what it'll be. What kind of story that is? I may consider this as a midnight refreshment. Should I take some snacks and cola while waiting? Hmm, maybe the ootoro sushi that delivered by Simon yesterday could fill me up.

Hmm, 2 minutes really should warm the beloved ootoro. Oh how I love them when they are melting in my mouth. The taste. The texture. I love all about them. All except ootoro is just some garbage food. Ah, but ootoro every day is not too healthy as Shinra said. I kinda sad about the info though. Then I sometimes eat those garbage too. But ootoro still on my mind.

Ah, it's done. Come come sweet ootoro~ Then what else, ah, the cola may suit them, I really not into those freaking alcohol. I'm easily drunk by it anyway. And some dangerous people could take an advantage of it and kill me. Not if it's Shi-

…..

Whoppsh! Drop the cola~ Then, then. Let's wa—

Ah, really a fast reply.

Whoa! It's quite long, better take my time then.

_**From: rikachilovesebby[at]yehaa[dot]com**_

_**To: oriharaizaya[at]hotpot[dot]com**_

_**Subject: Re: Re: Izaaaaaaaaaa~**_

_**Saturday, August 12**__**th**__** 2011, 11:36 p.m.**_

_A ShiZaya Fanfict_

_By RikachiLoveSebby_

_Disclaimer: I don't own this two person here, but I want to make a manga about them, but I cann't draw very good, not like Ryohgo Narita-sensei, so I made the fiction instead. But everyone knows them of course. I of course know them and talks a lot~_

_This is a 18+ story, YAOI EVERY ONE! I thought the fujoshi'll love it. *they are quite handsome anyway~*_

_LEMON RULES! Rated M for you~_

_Please sit back and enjoy~_

_-XOXOXO-_

_That night, it's Saturday night, Orihara Izaya the famous underground information broker, came to Ikebukuro as usual. Waiting for his beloved blondie rival that reminds me of Naruto, Heiwajiwa Shizuo. The Ikebukuro monster. Izaya is walking around Ikebukuro, giving some greetings to everyone he knows, he really famous after all. Everyone would like to be his ally, leaving yourself as his enemy is the same as death. Suddenly a vending machine flying in front of his face as he past an alley in Ikebukuro._

_"IZAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

_The sudden cry like Ichigo when he wants to save Orihime from Ulquiorra, the handsome Espada, heard in the capital of Ikebukuro. It's familiar enough for Izaya, who turn his head to the blondie one and smirking happily, like Gin-sama._

_"Hyaaaa~ Shizu-chan~ You finally found me~"_

_"YOU FLEEEAAA! HOW MANY TIMES I SHOULD TELL YOU TO STAY OUT FROM IKEBUKUROOOOO!"_

_As he approaching the sexy-slender Izaya whose's body is like Kotetsu from T&B, that only gave some chuckles. Shizuo clutching his fist and broke one of the street sign that I wonder how many times the government replace it with a brand new sign. Izaya just stood there then taking one short jump to the front, and turn his body to the left, making his way to face Shizuo._

_"Aww, come on, Shizu-chan. I miss you so much~"_

_Izaya whimpering like a little kitten that'd been found by Sebastian (ah, I really love him!). Actually, they have a secret relationship. They've been going out. Izaya admit his feeling, that bullying Shizuo is just an act for seeing his face and hear his voice. They such a labile teenager anyway. Just like Onodera Ritsu._

_Shizuo himself actually already fell for Izaya for such a long time. I heard since high school. It just their 'cat n dog' games just becomes a habit and become an excuse for meeting each other. So 3 months ago Shizuo try to test Izaya's feeling._

_Flashback._

_"Shizu-chaaaaan~ hello there~"_

_"Ahh, Izaya.. hello"_

_It's just not a normal Shizuo whose chases Izaya everywhere. That act made Izaya worry. Of course this time Izaya has already know his love for Shizuo is mutual._

_"Ne, Shizu-chan? Shouldn't you throw a vending machine at me or something..?" Confused. It made Izaya reaaally curious, it's just usually Shizuo began screaming his name, and after that calling him flea and asking him to leave Ikebukuro as usual. But he's not. "Naaah, we may stop doing that.. Right?" and a slight smile drew on Shizuo's face. Making Izaya in shocked. "s-stop? W—why? Don't you hate me as hell?" trying to convince Shizuo to chase him. "I do.. Izaya.. But let us stop, I'm tired," explain Shizuo. "But you should have catch me Shizu-chan!" as he approach his 'Shizu-chan'. ".. I had enough Izaya. You should be glad no one's going to throw some vending machine when you visit here." And the chuckles followed._

_(Ohh! This is going to be the best part! writer's note)_

_Izaya just thinking 'how should I be glad if you're going away.. Shizu-chan…'. "but you should at least try and catch me… Shizu-chan". Izaya just lowered his head, try to not see Shizuo in his eyes or he would cry because of the thought of his beloved Shizuo just going to ignored him._

_"Why do want me to catch you so bad, flea?"_

_Shocked with the question._

_"W—why? Of course because I— I!"_

_" What? Izaya? Tell me.."_

_Shizuo made himself closer to Izaya, lowered himself so he could see Izaya's face clearly. This making Izaya is automatically avoiding eye contact to Shizuo with his flustered face. "… tell me Izaya or I really going to stop chasing you around.." is what Shizuo whisper in his ear. " …. Shizu-chan.. I… "_

_"Are you falling for me you don't wanna ended our games?"_

_Smirk decorated Shizuo's face._

_Reminds me of Sebby-chan._

_This really shocked Izaya. He never once thought Shizuo who has a protozoan brain would ask this kind of question. He's feeling is just like a bowling pin that'd been striked by a player. "Answer me, Izaya, or I'll leave from your sight.." Second strike! Shizuo pull his head and take a backward step. Away from Izaya. "No answer? So, it settled then. By—" A fragile hand suddenly grab Shizuo's bartender suit._

_" I—I do! I do Shizu-chan.."_

_" hmm? Can't you repeat it again, Izaya.. I kind—"_

_"I LOVE YOU SHIZU-CHAN!"_

_And now Izaya's face is becoming the same colour as tomato. Like Meiko! Uh, I don't like her voice though. Really, I much prefer Miku or Luka, but LenRin FTW! Ah, back to Izaya and Shizuo. After that Shizuo giving a really warm smile as he hug Izaya. "And I love you too Izaya.." stated Shizuo. This making Izaya ears became red too. "..you're so mean. I really not used to being threatened, especially by you.. Shizu-chan..". Feeling bullied back Izaya just giving a cute pout. While they hugging each other, they shared they first kiss together._

_(Kyaaaaaaa! I've said this is a good part! I'm so good at this! moar author note)_

_Back to the present._

_"Hmph. I miss you too. Should I throw some more vending machine to pleased you, Iza-chan..?"_

_A bit tease from Shizuo._

_"Naah, that's enough, Shizu-chaaan~ Ne, Should I come over again?"_

_And Izaya pleading to come over to Shizuo's house. Craving to touch his muscular body. And kiss his lover right away. (KYAAAAAAAA! I'm soooo excited sorry, author note again). Shizuo just give a smile and nodded. It'll be okay since Shizuo's famous brother, Yuuhei-sama, wouldn't come to his home for a while._

_Then Izaya followed Shizuo's path. At first they have a quite distance. They don't want anyone to notice this secret relationship of them. Oh! So mysterious right? It made me remembered about Frau from 07-Ghost. But as soon as they went to a quiet alley, Shizuo wait for Izaya who is approaching him fastly and holding hands. Warming one hand and another in a cold night._

_Soon they enter Shizuo's apartment then get inside quickly, so no one could notice them. As as soon as Shizuo locked the door from inside, Izaya's sudden hug from the back startled him. Then Shizuo turn his back and facing Izaya that is smiling._

_"Are you really miss me that much Izaya?"_

_"hmmm~ so much I could die~"_

_A chuckled from Shizuo as Izaya put his head on Shizuo's shoulder. Mumbling how much he loves Shizuo, and of course Shizuo hug him back and caress Izaya's black hair. As he made his face closer, Shizuo's lips touched Izaya's. Made Izaya's cheek starting to become pinkish. "… Shizu-chan… why don't we go to the bed..?" as Izaya said with his eyes staring at Shizuo, telling he want more than just a kiss. Such a pervert Izaya._

_"Eh? Why so fast? We still having our time."_

_"I just wanted it right away~"_

_"Then why don't we do it here..?"_

_"Eh..? but Shizu-ch—"_

_"You don't want..?"_

_Shizuo's eyes saddened. "ah, I want to.. but wouldn't it be hurt?" said Izaya as he straightened his head and letting Shizuo see his blushed face. IzaIza is so cute~ "Don't worry, I won't make it hurt.. Izaya". Shizuo then caress Izaya's hair and put his lips back on Izaya's. Made an opening with his tounge to travelled around Izaya's mouth, giving him pleasure as he letting out a small moan. Making a connection into each other._

_The touch on Izaya's behind, made him let out a small amount of saliva from his mouth. Then back in the kissing business with a certain blondie's soft lips. Playing their tounge once again. Giving a shiver to Shizuo's broad body. Made him want to do more. Want to touch Izaya more. Want to feel the ecstastic feeling when their skin meet each other._

_Shizuo then peeling off Izaya's clothes. From his furred black jacket to his black boxer that was the last thing covering his creamy skin. With their lips still locked at each other, Izaya in the other hand doing the same thing to his beloved Shizu-chan. The touch of Shizuo hand that caressing his body while peeling his clothes off making his organ below kinda excited._

_To be continued~_

_-XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO—_

_Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~ I'd finish the chapter one! See walkingmoehunter! I almost on the really best part! Better save the lemon for later~_

_Just wait you guys! You'll see my strong point in writing the lemons~_

_Ciaoooooo! Wait for the next chapter please! Don't forget to review_

_(I'm on a review fight with walkingmoehunter, the less reviewed should treat Russian Sushi for a week~)_

_Ne, ne, Izaya-kun, what do you think? It's romantic right?_

_It's good right? A/w/A b_

_It's definitely interesting for your taste! Oh yeah, I don't including any virus for you, just relax~ v0 b_

_Hmm? Of course! You're famous anyway~_

_Please wait for the next email to receive the continuation of this lovey dovey story~_

…..

…

Okay.

...

Ou shit!

w-what the fuck!

what the hell is this thing!

WHY THE HELL I'M DOING KISSES WITH SHIZU-CHAN!

WHAT AM I THINKING FOR SAYING '.. Shizu-chan… Why don't we go to the bed..?' THE HELL OF IT!

This… This! This—whatever this is—is HUMILIATING! Despicable! The fuck up with this email! This all so fuck up made my face all red. My heart pumping over its usual speed. I'm confused. It's.. embarrassing… Really embarrassing, I want to take a cold bath, curled up to my bed, and just sleep..

..with Shizu-chan..

So wrong!

…

But I must admit… It's not interesting but… It made me curious what am I and Shizu-chan going to do next.. Jerk. Orihara Izaya, you're such a jerk. Don't even thinking about the second chapter of this story! Don't…

But I seemed to be really enjoyed having some kisses with Shizu-chan.

In this story…

Is Shizu-chan's lips really that soft..?

_THUD_

Open your eyes Great Orihara Izaya. Why are you wondering unnecessary things like how Shizu'chan's lips feel like, how muscular he looks when he's naked, what kind of warm smile Shizu'chan's giving me, how.. the felt of his hand in my hair.. his low voice whispering on my ears..

..what will he do next with me..?

Will we move to the bed on the next story..?

…

I

A

M

So

**d.i.s.t.r.a.c.t.e.d**

That's it! I'm gonna track this Rikachi thing and kill it with my flickblade! But maybe a single mail not going to hurt! (_me and my curiosity.. shit.._)

Hmm? It sent me more mail?

_**From: rikachilovesebby[at]yehaa[dot]com**_

_**To: oriharaizaya[at]hotpot[dot]com**_

_**Subject: Oh! I forgot!**_

_**Saturday, August 13**__**th**__** 2011, 00:20 a.m.**_

_Ah, sorry Izaya-kun, I thought you must be done reading the story right, now~ It''s an average time though, I've already finish the second chapter for you, but I guess you must wait a little more, don't want to spoil the fun by breaking your curiousity, ne? AvA/_

_Ah, I forgot to tell you that this is a fanfict, a story that not related to the fact. It's a fiction anyway. And I forgot to give an OOC warning! Oh, how forgetfull of me~_

_Ne, please wait for the second chapter, girls always dreaming you and Shizuo-kun having that kind of relationship, or maybe some girls heheee~ 3_

I facepalmed myself.

How could this happen in this beautiful night with the ootoros beside me. And I haven't even eat any of them that already getting cold. This is hurting by pride. A lot. … Shit! Wait a minute.. Is this fucking story spread to my beloved human? YES! My life's ruined just because a stupid hot stories about me and Shizu-chan embracing each other! Doomsday really is getting closer.

_**From : oriharaizaya[at]hotpot[dot]com**_

_**To: rikachilovesebby[at]yehaa[dot]com**_

_**Subject: Re: Oh! I Forgot!**_

_**Saturday, August 13**__**th**__** 2011, 00:28 a.m.**_

…_._

_Rikachi-san why are you writing this kind of story again..?_

_It hurts me a lot.. Why would Heiwajiwa Shizuo the Ikebukuro monster should the one who'd be my partner?_

_And please answer this clearly._

_Is this only me that you've sent this story too?_

_And what about OOC I don't understand and lemon to? It's weird._

Stay calm… Stay calm….

I clicked the send button and wait for the reply. I really.. I don't know. Angry, embarrassed, worry, and.. curious. Uh, after all, this kind of.. fanfict or whatever it is, is going to ruin my life. My pride! Why, Shizu-chan? Why you among all people?

_**From : rikachilovesebby[at]yehaa[dot]com**_

_**To: oriharaizaya[at]hotpot[dot]com**_

_**Subject: Re: Re: Oh! I Forgot!**_

_**Saturday, August 13**__**th**__** 2011, 00:30 a.m.**_

_Ah, so many readers want me to, especially walkingmoehunter, he dared me can't write a rated M story, so here I am~ 3 b_

_Awwwwwww~ A But you two are a perfect couple Izaya-kun, with you being the yandere one and Shizuo-kun the tsundere one. You two match perfectly. OvO_

_Ah, I also sent this email to Shizuo-kun too._

_Don't be afraid, just a certain public would read this AwA b (ah, I'm not threatening you or sumtin..)_

_Ah, about OOC and lemon I'll be sure to tell you on the second chapter~ Ciao~_

_Oyasuminasai, Izaya-kunnn~_

_-XOXO-_

_THUD_

…

I guess with this I won't go to Ikebukuro for a while. I think I don't even dare to look at Shizu-chan's eyes. I'm his mortal rival. The one who always being chased by him and scratch him many times until now. But I was sharing a deep kisses with him in a fucking-damn-ass-holed-story. Even let him stripping me. In my first step on his apartment..

I…

What should I do Shizu-chan..?

Even this is just a story written by a perverted being that dreams about homo people, it still felt so real.

Ne, Shizu-chan…

Am I such a jerk..

For getting such a hard on while thinking what will you do with my body on the next chapter..?

_THUD_

Ah, a crack on my table..

* * *

><p>yeyyyyyyyyy! The first chapter done~<p>

Sorry for the annoying fanfict inside this fanfict~ And also i had to add a Disclaimer that every character that included in the fanfic inside this fanfict *weird* is not mine~

Ah, i'm quite sleepy, it's 5 a clock in the morning though~ (it's GMT +7 for my country)

Sorry again for the bad grammar.. uh... how could i get this better.. *sad*

You know who's rikachilovesebby and walkingmoehunter above? AwA Ah, anyway, please critique and review me if you like, i hope i would getting some advices to getting the story better and better. AIM FOR WORLD PEACE! (?)

Thank you for the readers, reviews really apreciated!


	2. Lemon

I'm back guys! Hah! Finally! I've finished my drawing request and—wait, there's still one moar! TvT anyway, this time there's lemons juices everywhere for anyone! Tadaaaa!

**Disclaimer: I'm begging the sponsor but they won't let me have them! That's okay though.. You know Tom-senpai is letting me rebonding his hair! *excited* /won't happen**

Oh yeah, I can't reply a review from Hikaru-san, I just can't find the link to it, I guess I'll do it here~

_Hikaru-san: aiiiii! Thank you very much! And yup! You're right~ rikachilovesebby is for Erika Karisawa and walkingmoehunter is for Walker. Hahaha, It's really obvious, isn't it? XDD_

And also thank you again for all your reviews and favs! I appreciate aaaaallll of them! Really! *kiss you all while rolling in the bathroom impossible*

And proudly present our waiters!

Izaya : Hello there, my beloved human beings~ *smirk*

Shizuo: Yeah, yeah… *annoyed*

Please spread the lemon guys!

Izaya: enjoy~ *poisoning the lemon*

Shizuo: (Crack) Wha—shit! *crushing the glass*

Okay… You two are scaring people.. Okay then! We're still serving the lemon juice, please get it yourself~ … if you don't want to die.. *whisper* of course with a bit of gag preservations *I'm trying to*, a lot of Shizu-chan, and a bit of Iza-kun, and of course with Tom-senpai's free topping~

Please read the second chappie, hope you'll like it!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

As I locked the door to the apartment, something from behind me suddenly circling it's arm on my chest. I'm curious to see what is it? Why did it some kind of hug me? Why so much warmth? As I turned around I saw..

The flea..

My jaw is on the ground. But, actually, It don't really look like that. I'm shockingly calm.

_"Are you really miss me that much, Izaya?"_

Whoa whoa whoa! Miss? Miss what! And why the hell I'm calling him by his name? Why did it felt so weird? What's with the pink aura and.. romantic backsound! I must be crazy.

_"hmm~ so much I could die.."_

Then he hugged me tighter and buried his head on my shoulder. His face is a bit flustered. It's not like him. I've never seen him like this. But, it seemed like he's normally do this kind of thing. He really looks comfortable being with me like this. This kinda.. Cute…

Wait.

Wait wait wait wait.

Did I just say the flea CUTE!

_"Shizu-chan… I love you.. "_

Huh?… Love… me? Don't you always be the one who hate me and be a fucking auto-mocking-machine whenever you see me! This is insane. But, still. It felt good hugging him. His body is really thin. It's like some chick's body. Ah, his hair is really smooth too. Thanks to some high-class shampoo those rich bastards bought. To tell you the truth, I never had a chance to feel his hair like this. He's always running away whenever he saw me. Even though sometimes I manage to catch him, I always punch him on the face. Stroking his hair is just out of option.

Wait. Does that mean I WANT to feel his hair? STROKING THE FLEA'S HAIR? There's must be something that's really wrong about me.. Really really wrong..

Then I made my face closer to him. "I love you too, Izaya.. " Then close my eyes and locking my lips into his. I don't know he has a really soft lips. This is just like eating marshmallow. Felt really good. I want more.

_"… mm, Shizu-chan.. why don't we to go the bed..?"_

Bed? For what? I don't understand..

_"Eh?Why so fast? We still having our time."_

_"I just wanted it right away~"_

_"Then why don't we do it here..?"_

_"Eh..? but Shizu-ch—"_

_"You don't want..?"_

_"Ah, I want to.. but wouldn't it be hurt?"_

_"Don't worry, I won't make it hurt.. Izaya.._"

Want what? Hold on a second, me! What are you going to do oy! What's going to be hurt? WHAT'S WITH THE B.E.D!

Without knowing what I'm going to do with this fucking flea, my lips just connected themselves on the flea's. He did looked like he's enjoying this regarding how my tongue lead its way to this louse's mouth. Try to finding it's other kind that stuck in his mouth. Geez, hold your horses tongue! But still, it felt.. Exciting. My heart pumping fast as if, I'm running, chasing after him like usual. But in fact I stand on my feet, he's on my arm, and we're sharing kisses. Deep kisses. Plus tongue. I don't know, I've never felt something like this.

But why this feeling seems familiar to me?

Like, I've been carving for his lips, his body, his hands.. His smooth silky hair.

…

And I'm become such a fucking homosexual rapist here. Shit. And, even though, I'm not such a guy, I kept, pushing into his mouth, created more opening, that come with some weird voice from this one and only flea. His voice sounds more high-pitched than usual. I think this is what they said about moaning, right? It's beautiful. No, it's more like sensual. I don't mind hearing it more. Even it's from this… Izaya.

Did I just calling him by his name..? Aw, forget it. It's no way calling the flea with his first name. Izaya-kun is just for mocking him. Not much. Calling him Orihara instead already giving me some shivers. That's much more too great for a tiny-little-super-annoying-pest-bastard like him. That's why I decided a veerry, nice nickname, that's really suit, his personality and his physical body. Flea.

I was just thinking, but why does my hand moving itself? It's.. going to.. Okay, I'm grabbing his ass now. What am I going to do with his tiny ass? Can someone please tell me? You have a reaally confused gentleman that can't control his own body here. Please? Pointless. I know. And now my hand is tracing his clothes, grabbed his usual furred jacket, peel it off from his skinny body, and tossed it on the floor. Caressing from his chest to his stomach, searching for his bare skin behind his black v-neck, pull the last clothes that's covering his torso off his body, and made it joined the jacket on the floor. And now I wondering, why did I do something like this?

And, why did he do the same thing to my beloved outfit that Kasuka bought?

Man, he put my clothes off, even my pants and all! I'm being rape! Help someone! I'm being rape by the fle—shit, my hand! Now see what you're doing with this louse's pants too! Goddammit! I don't want to see! No, no, no! This is so fucking wrong Shizuo! Wha—shit.. his thigh is really smooth.. It felt really soft in my hand.

Is it okay if I touch him more further?

_"mmhmm.. Shizu-chan.. feels good.."_

Ah, so it IS okay. I can touch more of him. Make him really good with my hands. He seems to enjoy it anyway, so, I guess it's okay to go much more further. Damn, his cock is really hot. So he's easily turned on? We're just sharing some kisses and that already made him turn on? Look at how cute his flustered face.. … Okay, forget what I'd just said.

_"mm… S—shizu-chan.. I.. ah.."_

_".. touch me too, Izaya…"_

WHAT! Wait! What am I implying by making him touch my precious cock! (I'm sure it's quite a satisfactoring size) Shi—shit.. I don't.. know.. He's so good with his girly hands. Ah, he's now giving it more pressure, good. I felt so wrong now, because, in fact. I'm enjoying it.

_"Shi shizu-chan I I can't.."_

_"Your hand is stopping, Izaya.."_

_".. hmmm… yeah, so- ahh.. Shizu.. chan.. I'm already… mmhmm.."_

_"… then we'll cum together.."_

_".. vulgar… ahhh~ nghhhhh~ Shizu—"_

_"..Izaya.."_

* * *

><p>WHOA!<p>

SHITTTTTTTTTT!

WHAT'S THAT? Geez… Dream… Just a dream, Shizuo… It's just a dream… Thank goodness.

Just a dream..

Dammit! Why the hell I dreamt about something like that! Of course that's impossible! T that flea is..

ARGHHH! What the hell, it's just a story! It's a fiction to begin with. Uh, shit, I shouldn't have check out my email last night. But Kasuka said he'd sent me a picture of him wearing a vampire make up. Okay, at first he'd just text my cell phone saying that he can't come this month either. That's sad. I missed him so much. It's been two months. I want to hug him.

Wait, that sounds wrong! It's like me being an incest pedobear or something! No it's just. Kasuka is really fragile. And with his hard-expressing-his-own-feelings-ability, more people could get him wrong. Really, I should've called him sometimes.

Ah, let me explain about Kasuka's text yesterday, he informed me about how he sorry that he can't come over this month too, later then I asked him about his job, what is he doing right now and so on. I really not into intertainment not like a certain flea who walks in my Ikebukuro and messing it by making me throw some vending machine and signs. Oh great, that made me look bad. Geez, what am I doing thinking bad about myself? The flea must be happy about this. Heh.

….

What am I chuckled for…?

Anyway. Forget it. Then Kasuka told me that he'd been wore a vampire make up for his upcoming movie. I think that's funny since he had his infamous poker face that now looks like a dangerous vampire. Poker-faced-vampire. Pffffff- so not scary! Eh, maybe even scarier for most people I think. Then, I told him to send me some photos of him being on those make up and fake teeth.

And because of that, I checked my email that I haven't touched since 6 months ago. Not really into technology is not a bad thing right? At least I know how to use my cellphone, turn on the radio tape and fixing the bathtub and else. Someone can't die just because they lack of technology. Uh, but I guess some louse would. Then I logged in and see a weird email asking me if I want to hear a story. It's from rikachi-something I don't really recall. Must be girl, from the way she wrote the email. Then of course I said "Sure why not? What's it about?" because I thought that was some kind of lonely people that like to make a story representing their pathetic life. I felt kinda sorry so, why not. What? I'm not lonely. Y yes, you could say that I kinda lonely too despite Kasuka's full time being a fucking famous actor while I was kicked out from my last job because a certain bastard and become a debt collector. I really do feel pathetic. I felt like, failed being an older brother. Ck.

Then..

This..

FUCKING ASS-HOLED EMAIL BASTARD! Sent me a veeerry long e-mail. I thought it was going to be fun! Yeah, ha-ha-ha for you, dirt! This is—unbelieveable! First I read about me having a loved dovey chat with the flea-bastard, then she began to wrote how we're G.O.I.N.G.O.U.T that of course is a REAL-LIFE -MADE-UP-FUCKING-STORY. And do you think I'm gonna believe THAT ORIHARA IZAYA is going to flirt at me! I'm gonna throw up at you whoever you are, dear miss sender! I hate him and he hates me back. That's the kind of relationship we had. We're not going to share kisses or, stripping in front of each other, embracing, and.. touching his thigh and tiny smooth ass.. like.. that…

Fuck! What the hell I'm blushing for?

Okay this is enough, I'm gonna ask Tom-san about this, i'm gonna definitely find this fucking sender and throw her up to Alaska and let her die with some polar bear! That's it! Hahahaha!

Wait.. this is a girl I'm talking about.. Geez.. I forgot.. I can't do those things to female. I just let her be. It's just a story about me and Izaya having some kind of.. weird relationship.. It's just us being some lover or something. And make me want to kiss him so badly and touch his soft lips.

….

Haha, my brain is fucking joking with me. This is kinda funny. This must be cause I forgot to drink some milk before bed. For all my life. I swear I'm gonna kill him with my own hand. Relax, Shizuo, just think straight. Get over it, forget this junk mail and just live your live. Yes.

Uh, but.. It has the second chapter and she said she's going to send me some. Tonight. At midnight.

Heeeeeyyy, it's not like I'm gonna read it.

I won't read it...

I won't..

I hope I won't.

I know I'm curious and all. Okay I admit this is silly I feel like a high schooler that on his age when he's on his labile state about his sexual orientation. And for God sake, I am not a gay. Maybe if it's just this flea, it would be okay. Thinking he had a slim and slender body and all. Even his height is really convenient to be hug. He's really cute if you look closer. Plus his crimson eyes that.. Eh, am I.. complimenting him? What's wrong with me? Geez, all this thinking made my head hurts. Okay then let's take a bath.

And get rid of this..

Stupid excitement of my precious organ down there.

I hate fleas.

Especially when you had dreams about one of them stroking your cock.

* * *

><p>"Yo, Shizuo! Been waiting?"<p>

A familiar dread guy approaching me and that's Tom-senpai. Actually it's rare meeting him this afternoon. It's just we usually meet at works and that's when the sky blackened out. It's just I want to ask him about how to search this dorky e-mail sender. He's really one of some people that I could depend on. Really, he maybe a bit like a scary debt collector, ah, sorry, I guess he really are. But he is a kind hearted person. With a temper control ability. I can control my temper too of course. But not in front of Izaya. Heh. I guess that makes him special then.

"Hmm? Heh, you seemed to be in good mood.."

Crap.

"Ah, uh, no I don't really.. hahaha.."

"… I see then.."

He sure look curious. His eyebrows are frowning. But he's the kind of people that don't want to stepped into someone's personal live. Even though he's already know me long enough. And I truly appreciate that kind of attitude from him. Such a good guy. I respect him a lot more than just a senpai, more like an older brother.

"So? What do you want to talk about?" Ah, that remembered me. "So, um, I got a friend of mine.. a really close one. He's having a really fucking trouble." As I rubbed the back of my head trying to made some stories. Geez, what? Do you think this is some lame excuse? Come on, I can't talk about how I and the flea cuddling each other like cute kitten! That's fuckingly embarrassing and knowing I'm not thinking about kill him now. Made me irritated.

"Yes, what's wrong about this close friend of yours?" Annd, he chuckled. I hope it isn't too obvious. Is it? "Err, he was just got an email, I- er, he don't know if it was just a prank mail or really sent to him on purpose" Yeah, this is not as hard as I think. "And, what's wrong with the mail?" He's pull out some cigarette, and offer me some but I got myself some, so I said not. "Uh, it's contained a long story about he and his mutual enemy being all lovey dovey.. I-it said it was just a fiction or something, but still.." Tom looked kinda shock, I guess this kinda new for him and then he told me to go on. And I felt my face beginning to reddened, like a steamy lobster. Yummy. "Argh! This is annoyed him so much, i felt like want to punch the sender for his sake. It's just they're hating each other and usually fight because of it. So when he figured out, after reading the fucking story, he had a different feeling than his usually has for this fl—I mean bastard enemy of my friend, he really confused."

"So..?

"I want to know what should he do about this feelings, I want to help him, senpai."

Oooh, I so good at this. He won't know this, right? Eh, but this is not I'm going to ask. I was going to ask about ho- "Okay, then Shizuo, first you must've know that this friend of yours is just your imaginary friend." Shit, he knew. "No, senpa—" I'm screwed. I hate it when Tom became so smart and then made me look like a 5 year old boy with a down syndrome. Stupid. "I know, Shizuo, it's okay, I won't tell anyone," I rarely felling this toward Tom-senpai, "but, Shizuo, you know how you lied to me about your friend instead of yourself, that's kinda hilarious.." This feeling when I want to landed my fist on his face, what is it called? Yeah, punch him. Senpai, you made my blood boiled and rushed into my face, and you kept chuckling at me. You want some cola? I can give you a lot, how about a vendy? "Se—senpai.. this is serious matter.. " I facepalmed.

"I know, this is really made you embarrassing, rite? Haha, really, you should've check it out yourself Shizuo."

"Check it out? How exactly I'm going to.. oooh, don't tell me, senpai."

"Tell you what? Talk to Orihara-san? I was just going to suggest that." I see senpai, a death glare can't effect you to keep babbling something that I don't want to hear. Great.

"There.. Is… No.. WAY! No way I'm gonna go see him! That fle—"

"Ah, that's reminded me, I haven't seen him around lately.." Ah, it's true. I haven't seen him for a while. Is he okay? Is he still alive? No, it's not that I want him to be alive, but, I would be glad if he's alive. So, I could be the one who killed him. Yes, that's it. Ah, but is he eat properly, he really has a skinny body behind his clothes. Shoot, the fiction. Let's move it aside. "Ah, yeah, he must me scheming something bad.."

"But everyone in Bukuro didn't make any suspicious move, I wonder.."

"Uh.. so.. I should, pay him a visit..?" Tom's eye widened, as if, he seeing some body builders on pink lingerie. Okay, he's not, he's just seeing me, with pink cheeks. Funny. "Uh, I didn't.. hmm, yeah, maybe you should check him out in Shinjuku or something, everyone is getting worried too.. beside.."

"Beside..?"

"You could ask him to track the sender, he's the famous informant after all."

That's maybe work. That's true. He's an informant. He should know everything. That's a brilliant idea senpai! But can you offer me some other informant that's more normal, more human, not a flea.

"Shizuo? Are you okay?"

Ah, I'm thinking too much again. "Yeah.. hhhh.."

"Hey, don't think too much, it's just a made up story..It's not gonna kill you.." and he pat my shoulders. He's always encouraging me. Really a good guy, even though I want to kick his ass because suggesting a taboo things." Alright, it's time for me to go…"

"Ah, yeah, thanks for listening and giving—"

"It's fine, Shizuo, I have some free time anyway."

And he walk away, waving he's hand and of course reminding me about the job tonight. Never stop thanking him, I guess. Okay, then what should I do? I think I should just take some lunch and watch TV or something, wasting time so the sun set faster. And will I do then? Should I really pay him a visit? Naah, I'd better be dead than do something like that. Awfully friendly I can't stand it.

But he really did not coming here for a while. That's kinda irritating since actually I can release my stress on him. Seeing him really pisses me off and after having a little combat with him, I feel relieved.. He's my stress relieved. I must admit it. I'm worried.

Did he eat properly?

Take some nice bath twice a day?

Sleep enough?

…..

Hey, why should I be concern about him? He's not some kind of kitten or puppy, even though he must be cute if he dresses like one. Heh.

Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttt! What am I thinking!

Uh, forget it, I'm not going to Shinjuku instead I'll be enjoying tonight's job and that's all, no more mail!

* * *

><p>...<p>

Uh…

Fuck…

My brains really screwed up..

I'm in mess..

This is definitely not going as I planned before.

You know.. I ended up setting an alarm on my cellphone for midnight. And here I am. In front of a screen in an internet café near my apartment. I felt so stupid. Uh, she must be adding some kind of hypnotize in that freaky email. A hypnotize that's going to make me fall for the flea bastard, fulfilling her desire to change every man in this world into gays. And of course I would be the one who's going to prevent her evil objection. Geez, what am I thinking? This is not some kind of anime or manga.

Yuck, this cola taste like garbage.

I should've bought milk inst—

….

It's coming..

_**From: rikachilovesebby[at]yehaa[dot]com**_

_**To: heiwashizuo2801[at]yehaa[dot]com**_

_**Sunday, 13th August 2011, 11:58 p.m.**_

_Hello there, Shizuo-kuuunn~ 3 Ne, Ne, wanna read more? I'm sure you're waiting~ It's a masterpiece after all~_

_Hold on a second, I'll ship the packaged for you~ AwA/_

…

Did my mind being easily read..? I haven't even replying her last night and then voila, she knows I'm waiting for her fucking mail. I know, I know I'm being a jerk. I don't want to actually. But I'm really curious!

Geez, what the hell wrong with me. I'm not a pervert, I haven't even having any sex with some girls for almost one year or more. I was really afraid If I ended up leaving some bruises in their body. I hate violence in any way. And with violence, I really don't stand for BSDM or BMDS, eh, or is it SMBD, what is it again? gah, whatever! Why could you be in pleasure while you're hurting or being hurt by other people? That's just sick. Eh, but I did feel happy when I got the flea on his face 2 months ago. Is that mean I'm using violence? Naah, it doesn't really matter since it's the flea.

Ah, shit, connection interrupted? I'd better refresh it then..

Oh, it's here, it's here.

….

Why am I being over excited again?

* * *

><p><em><strong>From: rikachilovesebby[at]yehaa[dot]com<strong>_

_**To: heiwashizuo2801[at]yehaa[dot]com**_

_**Sunday, 13th August 2011, 00.01 a.m.**_

_A ShiZaya Fanfict_

_CHAPPIE 2!_

_By RikachiLoveSebby_

_Disclaimer: I'm not their mother so I don't own them~ That's kinda sad though. Hey, I ended up making a fanart too! Naah, but not as good as Ryohgo-sensei's. I'm just an amateur at drawing after all.. *sob*_

_This is a 18+ story, YAOI EVERY ONE! I thought the fujoshi'll love it. *they really are handsome~*_

_LEMON RULES! Rated M for you~_

_Please sit back and enjoy~_

_Kyaaaaaaaaaaa~ now you'll see the lemon~_

_-XOXOXO-_

_"..mm.. Shi.. zu..chan.."_

_"What is it Izaya..? Are you feeling good..?"_

_As Shizuo rubbing Izaya's most sensitive organ down there, that's already seemed to be excited. The faster Shizuo got his hand moving, the more Izaya let out his sexy moans. (ohhh, this is just like Junjou Romantica's drama CD! Kyaaaaah!) And the high-pitched sound that Izaya let out really pleasured Shizuo. Rising up his desire to eat Izaya more._

_"mmmhmm, a ahh~ Shizu-chan.."_

_They locked their lips just like before, but this one is more passionate, more lust, more breathtaking. Making Shizuo moving his hand faster while putting Izaya's hand into his hard on. Told him to touch him more. Giving him more pleasure than he ever had before. Even though this is not their first time._

_"Shizu… cha—ngghh, I'm.. almost.."_

_".. it's okay, Izaya.. just let it go.."_

_Izaya giving a gasp after some moans. Arching his back, automatically stopped his hand and move it from where Shizuo's took it a minute ago and reaching Shizuo's hand, grab it hard.(Aw, my grammar.. it's sad.. author's note) All the pleasure is running into Izaya's blood, make him feel dizzy and laid his head on Shizuo's shoulder. Trying to add some nice oxygen on his lung._

_Ah, this is remind me of last episode of Ao no Exorcist, when Rin got smacked down by Amaimon. Ah, Amaimon is cute~_

_"Hey.. you're cumming too fast.."_

_A grin painted in Shizuo's handsome face, while he's looking into some white liquid that melting on this belly and Izaya's beautiful leg. Then his hand tracing down some milky liquid on Izaya's thigh, making the black haired one shiver from the touch. Then Shizuo bring his hand in front of his face and lick it with his tongue. Izaya who's still catching his breath widened his eyes. Blood rushing to his head making his face and even his ears getting all red._

_".. heh, delicious as always.."_

_Izaya change his sight and giving a silence, embarrassed, happy, and pissed at Shizuo's teases. "Izaya, I haven't cum yet, you know.." as he licking what's left in his hand, and staring at Izaya, giving a light peck on his cheek, as if he asking the black haired man to do something with his hard on. "Uh, alright, Shizu-chan.. I'll gave you a service.." a grin followed. Then Izaya sighing, a bit nervous, kneeling in front of Shizuo, he looked like he's hesitating. But a sudden touch of his hair is making him look straight into Shizuo's eyes. "It's okay if you don't want to, we can always find another way, Izaya.." Shizuo's hand is caressing Izaya's black smooth hair. Izaya felt Shizuo's love going through his heart._

_"No, Shizu-chan, I want to do this.."_

_He smiled and his hesitating disappeared. Then Izaya touch Shizuo's part of body that's really need to be taken care of. Moving his hand backward and forward while the other hand grabbing Shizuo's thigh to hold their position. Seeing how Shizuo enjoy it very much and holding himself to to groan to much, Izaya starting to lick it, from the tip to all the way. Shizuo, who is enjoying the touch and the scenery, lose his balance and leaning to the door, kept his mouth from groaning._

_"Shi—t.. Izaya.. You're good.. khh…"_

_Giving a smirk, Izaya then lick it all over again and then put it in his mouth. A sudden warmth on Shizuo's member made him dizzy. The sticky and wet sensation of Izaya's mouth and his skillfull tongue made his member felt really good. Then all that he knows when he opened his eyes, he's already sitting on the floor. Staring a guy that is sitting in front of him, wiping his mouth off Shizuo's milk and lick it from his hand. The rest of his cum going down through Izaya's mouth, even though Izaya was quite surprise and choked of it for a second._

_".. hehe.. Shizu-chan, you like it..?"_

_Izaya is panting a bit._

_" hmm, you're good with your tongue.. " the blondie caress the brunette with his back hand and give a warm smile, while still trying to catch his breath. Izaya just chuckled happily. "Okay then, let me prepare you, Izaya.." three fingers find their ways on Izaya's mouth followed by a single nod from the black haired man as his tongue licking all over Shizuo's finger again and again. Shizuo catch this as sexy and told the black haired man to sit on him. And he did. At almost the same time Shizuo pull his fingers out from Izaya's mouth, moving his hand to Izaya's behind and nibbling with his hole. Some moans coming out from the black haired man, as his organ down there back to rise. So does Shizuo's._

_".. Izaya, stroke them with your hands, please, I bet it feeling good.."_

_Just a noded as an answer, and a kiss followed. His hand now grabbing his and Shizuo's together, pressed against each other, and moving his hands around it, while Shizuo trying to make an opening by entering his index finger slowly. Moans and groans sync together. Izaya is rubbing their members really slow while concentrating on the second finger that starting to enter him, some tears are going to fall from his crimson eyes._

_"It's okay.. Izaya.. the pain will gone.."_

_Shizuo, give some kisses to Izaya's pale neck._

_"ngghhh.. ahh~ Shizu… chan…it's.. hu-"_

_Shizuo cut it with a deep kiss. Shut Izaya's mouth, and that's how he comfort Izaya and begin to moving his fingers in and out, making more opening in Izaya's behind, making him used to it. Moans keep echoed in the room._

_"Shi-Shizu-chan! Ahh~ put.. more.. mnnn.."_

_"As you wish, Izaya…"_

_As Shizuo put his mouth and begin licking and sucking Izaya's nipples, he enter one more fingers and made Izaya crying for his name. Then he started to moving his fingers that's now playing inside Izaya's. Not too long after that, Shizuo stop moving his hand but stick it inside Izaya. "May i..?" Izaya just give a nod. "Sure… Shizu-chan… please enter me.." He's smiling and also pleading while still panting hard._

_Then Shizuo pull out his fingers that made Izaya's trembling, let go of his and Shizuo's member and circling his arms in Shizuo's neck instead. The blondie lift his hips and make it closer to him, thrusting his hard rock member into Izaya's opening. Causing more cry from Izaya's sweet lips that calling for his name. Then he suddenly pushed it hard and making the black haired one shock at something really hot entering his behind. Whimpering as he digging his nails into Shizuo's back, endured the pain, that signed with the tears that running into his cheek._

_"ah… haaa… Shi..zu.. chan…"_

_Shizuo licking the tears up, hugging Izaya tight as he panting himself._

_"I It's in.. Shizu.. chan.. all.. the way.."_

_"hmmh.. you're really tight.." Izaya just given a weak chuckled, and then he get over the pain and try to move his hips at a slow pace and it send a big wave of pleasure to his body. Hands still hugging Shizuo's neck. Shizuo, who's groaning at how slippery, tight, and hot Izaya inside is, suddenly putting his arms under Izaya's legs, makinghim jumping into surprise, Then Izaya start pumping faster into Shizuo's hard on. More tears running down and so do the sweats. The sound of pleasure they making really synchronizing._

_"Ahhh~ Shi-Shizu-chan! I can't hold it.. Shizu-chan~"_

_"We'll cum.. together… Izaya…"_

_Then they stopped. Two of them really panting hard. Drenching in sweats, heavy breaths. Then they stare each other and share some kisses as they hugged tightly to each other._

_"…. I love you.. Shizu-chan…"_

_"… love you more.. Izaya…"_

_Then they go to the bathroom, washing each other up, fill their stomach and then went to bed, cuddling each other, sharing some stories about how bad they day went. And felt asleep._

_It's just usual kind of relationship they had, but please keep it a secret._

_Happy end~_

_-XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO—_

_….._

_OH GOSH! I FINALLY FINISHED IT! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HAPPY I AM!_

_I did doing the sex scene better than any of it right? Even though I've not done anything weird, I think, AwA. Okay than thank you for reading guys, Hope you like it~_

_(I GUESS I'M GONNA HAVE THAT RUSSIAN SUSHI FOR A WEEK! YAY! THANKS GUYS! Lmao to you walkingmoehunter!)_

* * *

><p>…<p>

…..

…..

I'm definitely seeing the flea.

* * *

><p>HOORAY! CHAPTER 2!<p>

HAHAHAHAHAHA! I really satisfied working on the lemons scene, I guess it's not as bad as I think, HAH! EAT THAT YOU TWO! *pointing at Shizu-chan and Iza-kun*

Um, my friend said my language when making lemon scene is somehow vulgar… So, I've softened a bit, is it worked? ' x '*wondered*

Ah, I must say taking on Shizuo's POV is kinda.. difficult. *sulking at the corner* may be because he's as unpredictable as Izaya said? /definitely a wrong excuse

But I must be glad this chapter's finally submitted since so many obstacles to go for it, man! (_in the mid of wrting I was being kidnapped by my mom to an optic to check up my eyes that's gotten worse. Why! And then after back home, when I'm going to touch my lappy again, my mom need some help with a mouse trap, yes, they are starting to wreck my house, and then I've to hear her rant that she's already told me yesterday.. Oh so much boredom~_)

Wait, is it just me or people prefer it on Izaya's POV? 0A0 dunno though. Hahah! Anyway, the chapter 3 is going to be a highlight for Iza-kun again~ Hope you enjoy this one though.

Ahhh, my grammar.. *rolling around bedroom with tears*


	3. Coming over

Yaaaaaaaaaaayyy! Finally done, I was having a lil difficulty with this one. This is chappie is some kind of bridge for chapter 2 and chapter 4 so this is quite short. Q3Q I'M SORRY! But the next chapter surely be twice longer than this, like other chapters too. AvA

_**Diclaimer:**__…. Hiks… I don't own them and other character but.. it's alright! Namie-san willingly do my sister and brother's homework for me~ /definitely not going to happen!_

Oh, I forgot! I am making more lemon juice for later so this time you won't get any. AwA I'm really sorry for the inconvenience. *bows*

Please enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

_Sunday, 13th August 2011._

_Izaya POV._

" Oy, won't you eat? You didn't even have lunch today.."

Oh, she worried? Pfff—How rare! You sure are funny! Humans are really interesting to watch, That's why I love them so much.

"_Kawaiii~_ Namie-chan~ Are you fall in love with me or something?"

"Wha-! Hah! Sorry, Izaya, I don't have something called 'love' for someone as low as you, my love is only mutu—"

"Awww, Namie-san, you've tell me that for almost a hundred times and I'm getting bored with it~" Please, Namie, I had enough of your '_I love you, Seiji_~'and '_My love is only for Seiji!_' and also '_Izaya, your nothing compared to Seiji, ahahaha~_'. For your information, I'm your boss, it's just because I love you so much than I could stand you and your attempts to kill me, your beloved Orihara Izaya. But it's okay, i know that's your way to expressing your love to me. I am a very generous person after all, but I won't tolerate too much because last week you had made me constipated. Wonderful Namie, I'll hold your salary this month for real and cut it 10%. That's my way of love.

"Then don't hear it. Anyway, I'm going home."

"Ehh? So fast~ You're gonna leave me here all alone~?"

"…. Stop that, jerk. You're disgusting."

"I'm your boss Namie-san, why are you sooo rude~?"

"I'm going. Eat something, you're getting skinnier. And work on something, you're useless today."

_BLAM_

And there she goes. She has never learnt how to use her mouth properly, hasn't she?

_CLEK_

"Ah, forget something, today I work overtime, add some money. "

_BLAM_

And there she goes again, without hearing a come back from her boss here. Sometimes she really gets on my nerves. But, that's okay, I love her the same as other humans. And she loves me too. Yeah, I understand her love is, kinda, eccentric. You know, like, yelling at me, bugging me with her usual 'I love Seiji' sentences every day, attempting to kill her beloved boss here by poisoning his food, talking in a rude way, and threatening my money when she worked overtime. Woman really are complicated being, but still very interesting to be toyed with. And I quite satisfied with her works, ah, don't forget she cooks really well. Of course when she hadn't poisoned it.

Ah, what a busy day. And in this busy day I didn't manage to work on a single case paper. I just got too distracted today.

And that's. Because. The historical story of a guy named Heiwajima Shizuo kissing Orihara Izaya. It's a happily-lovey-dovey-fucking story. 18+ people! Yay, it's about me and Shizu-chan! That's us! We're the stars! And I'm not proud of it. Why? Of course because it's a GAY story! Spell with me children!

G

A

Y

Aka a homosexual. What's the other word? Oh, yaoi! Kyaaaa~ I'm so excited~ Yes, excited to kill Karisawa Erika. I've known already, I know the sender, I hack her email because on her e-mail profile I couldn't get what I want, and no one needs to know how I hacked it. Voila, it's the famous otaku female, Karisawa Erika! Geez, what did you feed your pet, Dotachin? For Hell's sake, you are failed as an owner.

And your pet's masterpiece, making me mad and can't concentrate on my work!

Ah, I want to kill her, yes, but it's okay right, public won't know about this prank e-mail thingy, she'd just sent me and of course.. Shizu-chan. Yes, that Godzilla reincarnation. Ah, what a waste of worry! I bet Shizu-chan just didn't have the time to take a routine check up on his e-mail. His e-mail is just as cu—I mean worthless, just as you can expected from the protozoan-brained monster. He's lack of technology anyway, not like me. Primitive Shizu-chan. Hah! I can imagine he lives in stone age. He's surviving indeed.

In the end, it's just me and Karisawa-san. No Shizu-chan involved. Why? Because Shizu-chan has never checked his e-mail anyway, not even once a I think it over with cool head of mine. It just there was a time when I sent him a photo of me that was taken by my webcam **TWO YEARS AGO**, then I wonder why I hadn't heard his raging thunder that cause of it. I was started to get tired of waiting, until **10 MONTHS LATER**, actually, I _AM_ tired of waiting his respond. He's going all berserk and crying out loud in the middle of 'Bukuro, '_IZAYAAAAA! WHAT DID YOU FUCKING SEND TO MY E-MAIL? YOU FUCKING FLEAAAAAAA!_'. And there he went on swinging a no parking street sign like a magic wand. Wingardium leviosa. And I'm flying. How pathetic, Shizu-chan. He should be grateful to see my beautiful lips kissing on the webcam.

Hah! It's so much fun teasing Shizu-chan. The most fun I had since I was born. I want to stay like that.

But…

BUT WHY THIS E-MAIL MADE A FUCKING CHANGE TO MY CLEVER BRAIN!

After reading that disg—um, not that it was that disgusting, I don't mind Shiz—SEE! That's what I meant by change!

The fact is I'm getting busy all this week and then I can't go to Ikebukuro because of the precious time. So, I haven't play with Shizu-chan for a while, and the most irritating is I missed him! Hah! I know, I just miss to hurt him like always, having cat-dog chases with him, leaving some cuts on his skin and watch his blood leaking out and even parkouring as much as I want.

But then I realized, it's much more than that.

I want him to..

THUD

No, no, Izaya, stop being in shoujo manga mode. That's enough, I, once again, am not a gay to begin with. Definitely not. And I'm not such a labile teenager in his earlier puberty either. I'm adult, more over. I'm Orihara Izaya. I shouldn't be this weak with some roses on my background and so much stars on my eyes, twirly like milky way.

I feel pathetic.

Am I really hate Shizu-chan?

If I truly am, for what reason?

That's. Confusing. And I don't want to answer it. I better not. Because if I even try, I won't dare to face Shizu-chan with usual excited-thrilled feelings anymore. It's already fine this way.

….

I'm like those on TV, some marriage women with problems, oh, desperate housewife.

Eh, I am not a housewife!

Geez, stop being so gloomy, Izaya. As long as Shizu-chan didn't have a damn look at his e-mail. It'll be just okay. I doubt he'll look anyway.

Ah, that reminds me Karisawa-san would sent me the continuation of the earlier story.

Hehe.

…

AND WHY I'M GETTING SO EXCITED ABOUT HER GAY STORY!

_Graaaarhhh_!

This is wrong. Definitely wrong. But, it's an _OOC_ story anyway, it should be fine. Ah, yes, I've known _OOC_ and _lemon_ just now. I was chatting on the usual room, there's Celty with her usual nickname, Setton and also Ryugamine-kun. So I just go on and ask them. Who knows that headless woman know a lot more than me, regarding something meaningless as that. It's just an unnecessary thing anyway. I can't use it to threat people like '_hah! Die for me, I know you most humans are hiding behind your true mask and become an OOC_'. I won't. Believe me. It's lame. And it also works the same way on 'lemon'. For God's sake, why it must be this single fruit? Why it must be lemon? Yeah, I know it means gay sex. But still, you tainted the great fruit of lemon, girls! Why shouldn't it be a papaya or something more ugly? I won't like lemon tea like I used to for now on.

I kept thinking it wasn't me on her story, since I won't be that clingy too if I were Shizu-chan's lov-. Fine, I'm not. I did say if I 'were'. And I ended thinking what will the lemon scene would be like. Oh, I'm such a jerk. I never humiliated this way before. And with Shizu-chan, it's doubled the humiliate.

And one thing that made me kind of confused and forgot to ask Celty is, review. Does she mean like a feed back or something? I did give her some. Nah, it must be it. However, I just couldn't feel the relieved sensation.

Aww, it's the migraine. I must be thinking too much about this.. this ridiculous experience. It's even more bad than my elementary school's field trip. I guess I need some nap. I just don't have enough sleep. Yes, of course I can't sleep! Last night I closed my eyes, and begun to sleep then there came the worst of the worst, I have a wet dream. Yaaayyy~! It's been so long~! And I'm not happy. Because the content of the dream is.. Oh, you really don't want to know. And then I woke up and realize I had just sleep for just an hour and I couldn't sleep again because I had a-you-know-what between my legs and I decided to cool it off by took a bath. A ragging hard on at 3 o'clock in the morning is just extremely annoying.

Enough about the dream, I don't want to remember it further with my already flustered face. Ah, what was Namie-san said again? Oh, yeah, I haven't eaten today, just a single toast and strawberry jam this morning. And after than I haven't swallowed anything. I just don't have the mood. It's just when I stuck out something on my mouth, I was thinking of Shizu-chan's.. Tongue. Embarrassing. So I'd better not.

Forget about eating, what time is it? Oh, just nearly 8 p.m. I've still had some time to take a nap and read the cont—

… Uh, yeah, I'm going to.. read it. She said she was going to sent me on midnight. Hey, I don't have anything to do anyway! You know curiosity can kill you and that's why I'm going to read it! Hahahaha! Shit. I'm like an drunken-perverted-old-fatty-man. But I'm so curious what was like having sex with Shizu-chan and all. I know gay sex, I've tasted it once and I'm on top, clearly I'm in '_male_' position not the '_female_' one. I won't reveal the process since it's not a good story for children. But with Shizu-chan. I've wonder how it'll feel. He's not even a human to begin with. It must be a different taste or something.

Control, Izaya. Control.

Take a deep breath.

Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale.

Ah, I'm like a pregnant lady ready to give birth of a sweet new human child. Enough of this, I'm going to take a nap, I really am sleepy.

Ah, I remembered, am I getting skinnier?

Nah, like someone would care about something like that, anyway, I'm, Orihara Izaya won't die just because hunger. I'm not a human, I'm a dominant race above them.

Great, I'm just taking my king chair as the bed and wait for the damn email behind my hard desk.

…..

Don't say anything please.

Blame my curiosity for making me a jerk.

* * *

><p><em>Shizuo POV<em>

My blood is boiling. I'm sweating hard. And panting hard too.

**I'M RUSHING TO THE FLEA'S HOUSE!**

I'm gonna threat him, choke him, and tell him to find who's this filthy rikachi-something!

Uh.

I hate it.

HATE IT!

HATE THIS SO DAMN MUCH!

I hate the fact that my desire to coming to his house because I want to see his face is bigger than threatening him to find this mad-gay-witch! I want to touch the flea even more! I hate the fact that in that fucking story, I am fucking Izaya! How—How should I react! I I can't see him the way I used to anymore. All part of my brain is telling me to have all desires to hold and kiss him. I don't even have any urge to kill him now!

All I feel is guilty!

I'm doing something I mustn't with his ass. Making him crying.. Ehem. Even though he looked like he's enjoying it.

Oooooh, I'm stopping this instant! no way I'm going to see him! Not with an earlier huge hard on after reading the story and then made me rushing home immediately taking a cold bath and finally tame it.

…..

WAIT A DAMN MINUTE!

It's not like I actually doing it for real! Oh, this is so fucked up! Am I really have a protozoan brain like the flea said? Akh! I'm not stupid! What the hell I'm doing mocking myself? This ends now, I'm definitely going to the flea's house.

I'm going to ask about this woman and that's it.

Nothing more.

Ah, maybe I'll try stroking his hair.

_THUD_

_CRACK_

Ah, felt better. Sorry to whoever has this house. I'm cracking your outer wall.

Wait for me, fleaaa!

I'm going to make you find this bitch!

* * *

><p><em>Izaya POV.<em>

'_IZAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_'

Ah, the usual scream. Typical. This is definitely his. It's been a week I haven't yelled at like that. This is so nostalgic. I'm missing this never-ending chasing game of me and him. It has always been so much fun. At least I'm happy.

'_FLEAAAAA!_'

Oh, I miss that nickname of mine too. It's a nickname that Shizu-chan came into without working on his tiny-little-cute brain. I'm not a flea. I'm Izaya. Call me Orihara-sama. Oh, he sometimes called me Izaya-kun too. Make me want to smile at him and tease him some more. At this time I should run or he's gonna hit me with his magical vending machine.

'_OPEN THE DOOR, YOU LOUSE!_'

Mm? Open the door? We'd never play cat and dogs inside some building. It's always and only on 60-kai street of my holy ground of Ikebukuro.

Oh, I know what door.

_CLEK_

Ah, I guess I opened the door for you Shizu-chan. Suddenly Doraemon-chan came and bring me this magical door of his. This must be the door. Where are you from, Shizu-chan? Let's go. Let's continue our games. Ah, I'm so excited. It's always pumping my adrenaline.

"Why didn't you lock your door, fucking flea!"

Eh? What door Shizu-chan? Doraemon-chan's? Ne, it's already gone by now. Ah, you must mean the Russian Sushi's beside us. There's no way I lock it, you protozoan brain. It's not mine to begin with. Simon would throw me somewhere if I did that.

" Hhhh.. All the rushing and he's sleeping. That's fucking great."

Sleeping? What do you mean? I'm standing here, fully awake Shizu-chan. Why do you stop chasing me now?

_Come on, Shizu-chan. Chase me._

"… wh—what..? G geez, flea. You're.. sleeptalking."

Ah, so warm, Shizu-chan. You've never be this gentle with me. You've never touched my smooth silky hair before. And who knows your hand is truly big and.. warm..?

WARM?

Someone is touching my precious hair!

Who is-

"W whoa! YOU FLEA! D don't wake up so suddenly! Geez!"

…

What is this?

What the hell is this?

Can someone tell me why this monster here, inside my apartment?

And why is his face red? Why does he all sweaty and a bit panting?

"..What are you doing here, Shizu-chan?"

Ooh, I had a **VERY** bad feeling about this.

* * *

><p>OHHHHHH! I'm sorry this one was too short! *facewall*<p>

The next chapter sure is going to be a daaaaamnnn long with a slight of blood~ Kyaaaaaaaaahhh~ really excited, actually I kinda stuck writing this chapter, and I couldn't bully Iza-kun as much as I want (sorry Angel., I haven't bully Iza-kun to much in this chappie.. Q3Q)

I'll keep trying make the next chapter to be better~ \^v^/

And the next chappie I think I'll bully Shizu-chan again~ or is it better with no POV? 0x0 I wonder, what do you think?

Oh, my beloved Akai Mu Tsuki, please take care on your journey to the west~ 0v0 /eh?

Uh, g grammar… *hugging the pillow while rolling on the bedroom*

THANK YOU FOR READING THIS FAR! *hug all the readers*


	4. Top or Bottom

…. Ohhhhhhhhhhh! *irritated with myself*

So, this is the next chapter. Uh, I wanna cry. I was having some difficulty again and causing this chapter became different from my main idea… *cry*

And thank you for everyone that reviewing last time, Akai Mu Tsuki, Angel M Demon, and The Fujoshi. Love your reviews! And also for everyone that faving and adding this story to story alert, thank you so much! *kiss and hug you all!*

_**Disclaimer:**__ I am noooottt own theeemmm~ it's still sad but It's okay~ Celty-san would like to drove my to college with her black bike~ /in my dreams_

This time we'll be serving you a lemon cake~ Please take your time and taste it~

_DUAKK_

Shizuo: Wh-what? I was just trying to slice the cake and this fucking weak table just crushed on itself!

Izaya : Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan~ M.o.n.s.t.e.r. *poke Shizuo's cheek with cream*

Shizuo: IZAYAKUUUNNNNNNNN!

….Fine, let's just left our butlers alone and have a new lemon cake~

Please enjoy~ *I really hope you enjoy this one… TvT*

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

_Shizuo POV_

_Still Sunday, August 13__th__ 2011_

".. What are you doing here, Shizu-chan?"

…. Good question. What am I doing in my best enemy's apartment? Oh, right! Try to feel his hair.

…..

NO! It is definitely not that!

"I'll ask you once more, Shizu-chan, what the hell are YOU doing here?"

Okay, today has already been a fucking bad day and now he's starting a fight. Just splendid. Maybe I'll try to grab some street si—Damn it! I don't have anything to defend myself. The sofa. Yeah, I'm so smart! Great and then I'm gonna wreck his place and this pest'll make sure I'm paying for it. Greedy bastard.

"Listen flea, I didn't come here to fight!"

"Then..?"

He's.. strange. He's not usually this serious. He's always been the talkative one and should be mocking me whenever he sees me. But he's not, now. He's all nervous and uncomfortable. Like a frightened little black cat. I can even imagine there's a pair of _nekomimi_ between his hair and a long-black-wagging-tail with crimson ribbon attached on it. So much cuteness. I wanna bring him home. Feed him and..

….

**SINCE WHEN DID I HAVE SUCH A FETISH!**

"Err, I just have a job for you, I guess this is a job that only you can do it."

Eh?

His. His face is so damn red. A-am I doing something weird? I still wear my clothes and all. The pants all zipped up so nothing would come out from it. Beside there's nothing wrong with my buddy down there, he's sleeping already. Weird. I don't understand.

"… I can't do it.."

Now he's letting me to see his back. That's not some good manner, flea. You must see your other party's eyes while talking, not giving your ass out. Even though it looks really beautiful. Oh, shit. That expired cola earlier must be messing with my brain. Yes, that must be it. Hah! It's not that sexy, Shizuo. It's just not like the damn fiction said. A fiction is NOT based on true story. Wait, what if that woman had come and touched it? Oh, come on! How should I worried about that, hahaha! Silly me.

" Can't do it? Listen here, flea. I'm asking you, properly, and you don't even give a fuck about it?"

"….."

"OY!"

A vein popped out on my forehead.

"…. Pfff—ne, ne, Shizu-chan, getting so steamy in this beautiful night isn't healthly you knooow~"

What the?

Mood swing, eh?

I don't know a flea could PMS too. Nature sure is dangerous. Just after a sudden silence, turning his back on me, and now, he's letting me to see his signature smirk, careful it's super annoying. And by '_annoying_', I really meant it, let's see, it's on the same level at that talked tangerine with a disturbing human eye and mouth (_yes, especially the mouth, I was feeling like stuffing those vending machines on its creepy mouth_) on Youtube that Celty showed me a week ago. Ah, but Izaya has a better appearance and not quite orange-ish, so I guess he's not that annoying.

Hey, I'm not defending him against the tangerine bastard, his smirk is still annoying.

"Shut your mouth. I'll pay for it."

"Oooh, Shizu-chan is rich! Well, well, let me tell you, any help from me cost a lot~"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, just get down to the business."

"I'm listening~"

Yeah, you should be. Because this jerk you have to find is going to regret messing with me. But, geez, stop staring like that with your eyes. Somehow, they inviting. Inviting me to touch you. More that just your smooth raven hair. I want to feel you more.

…

Ohhh, concentration , Shizuo.

Ah, I'm feeling like pinning him to the bed and then rip off his furred jacket and his black v-neck so I could see his bare.. skin.

Wow, this is just a great idea. My brain is just thinking something incredibly noble.

Cool.

Fuck.

I brushed my hair for the sake of confusion and nervousness, then begin to explain, " I need you to search for this person, I only know of her e-mail." I was talking without making an eye contact to him. But I curious if he's still listening me or not, so I straightened my face.

I did so.

And he just startled after I said that.

I really don't know why. But I'm sure he has something on his mind. Am I missing something? Hey, I haven't even told him the e-mail yet. I tch-ed and half-shouted him whether I could continue or not. He just averted his eyes and gave a single nod. His cheeks looked pinkish. It's not usual but he's still cute. Eh, p please forget what I just said. I was just kidding, haha! Funny right? Right? Say it's funny or I'll make you eat my hand.

Beside his pinkish cheek, that looks cu-, I mean crazy, his eyebrows frowned and he's a little bit sweating. I wonder what's on his mind, am I starting to frightened him? Finally? Hah! I guess I am.

" Hhh, okay flea, her e-mail is.. uh, let me remember it. Oh, rikachi—"

"You **READ** it?"

"Huh?"

What? Read what? What is he implying about? I was just telling him that he need to find this rikachi-something's identity, because she… OOOH! SHIT!

" **IT'S YOUUUUU**!"

It's him! The sender is him! How could he know! He know about the fucking e-mail! He must be the sender! He must be playing prank on my e-mail again like last time! His fucking juic-, no, his fucking lips! Damn it! How couldn't I think faster? But, I really don't know he has a sick hobby like this.

"NO! IT'S NOT SHIZU-CHAN!"

He dared deny it! Now my blood boiled, and I felt some vein popped out on my forehead and neck.

"YOU FLEEE—"

"LISTEN, Shizu-chan! It's not me okay!"

He is raising his hand in surrender pose, his eyes.. Giving the look that he's worried, nervous, fear, and embarrassed. So darn embarrassed, you can even see his ears turning red as he turned his face to his side and put down his hands. What is he embarrassing about?

"Then? How do you fucking know about that!"

I settled down a bit. There's still anger left but it's been replaced by something different. Embarrassment. Thinking he knew about the e-mail and of course, it's God forsaken content, just making me like a steamed lobster. I facepalmed to hide that from the flea, and gritted my teeth, showing the flea that I don't really, and for God sake I AM NOT enjoying the fact.

".. I apparently knew.."

We're avoiding eye contact, my face hasn't cooled off.

And I can't stand it.

"THEN WHY DON'T YOU KILLED HER ALREADY!"

"I want to, Shizu-chan!"

"THEN? WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?"

"It's DOTACHIN's pet, okay? It'll be a whole mess, you protozoan brute!"

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"It's Karisawa Erika. Dotachin's pet. The otaku girl. Remember?"

"That bitch! Sh-SHE MADE ME FUCKING YOU IN THAT STORY!"

"I KN— WHAT?"

"Don't 'what' me! You knew, right? You must've.."

"WAIT! You? Having sex with me? And I'm on the bottom position?"

"Y-yes.. Huh? OF COURSE you be the bottom, you louse! What else?"

" I should've TOPPING Shizu-chan instead!"

"WH—DON'T YOU DARE TOPPING ME WITH THAT BODY OF YOURS!"

"Hah! Of course, Shizu-chaaan~ What do you expect! I AM capable of doing that!"

"Oh, no, flea. YOU DON'T! I'll be the one sticking my cock on your ass!"

"Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan~ Your language, please~ What if some innocent children are eavesdropping us? Anyway, you're definitely wrong about that, I AM TOPPING YOU!"

"NO, YOU'RE NOT, BASTARD!"

"Yes, I am, SHI. ZU. CHAN!"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"Nothing wrong, I'm just fucking you, Shizu-chan~"

"SHIT, YOU'RE NOT!"

"YES, I AM! "

"NO!"

"YES!"

"DEFINITELY NOT!"

"Yes, indeed!"

"OHH, JUST SHUT UP!"

We just managed to stop. We shared a very lovely glare maybe if we do that in the street everyone just turn away and crying. The children would wet their pants. And at the same time we are trying to catch our breath after a meaningless- NO! It's not a meaningless argue! I am topping Izaya!

Arrrghh!

Can't stand it, beat him to the ground and make him realize he can't topping me!

"**IZAYAAAAAAAAAAA-KUNNNNNNNNNNN!**"

I don't care. I just don't care anymore. Go on and charge me after this, you flea! I'm grabbing your work desk and make sure this'll hit you and make you kiss your own floor. And then I'm gonna show you who's topping who.

"Oh, no, not in my place Shizu-chan!"

Shit, it looks like he's more prepared than I think he would. I went on rage and threw the desk in his direction. I really hope it'll hit him. Stopping his movement. But, WHY THE HELL IT DIDN'T? Fuckingly he managed to duck it and jump on me, of course he's armed with his not-so-unfamiliar flickblade. While the table stroke the big window and fell down from the building. I wondered if it could kill someone, but I have a more interesting situation here. No time for thinking about the expensive look desk with a PC attached on it. Oh, this must've charge me a lot. Then he stretched his arm as I took a back step. He grabbed my shoulder with his free hand. Intending to make me fall on the floor while he himself hasn't landed properly yet, and then be-topping me.

"I got you, Shizu-chan~"

Situation report: He's armed, he's smirking annoyingly, he's panting a bit, HE'S SITTING ON MY STOMACH, and of course pointing his flickblade on my face. After digesting the situation, my hand just automatically running into the flea's belly. Just in case, a self defense for fleas.

He's choked on the act and threw his face on my chest, dropping his blade then clenching my shirt and his stomach instead.

"No, you're not. I got YOU."

I placed my winning grin while trying to sit on my ass. He slid down and now sitting on my lap facing me with a glare as he's stabilizing his inhale and exhale process. I spotted his flickblade not too far from us and decided to give it a freedom. I let it fly like a bird. May you join your other friends that I threw 2 months and a month ago. I'm happy for you dear flickblade.

"So.. mean.. Shizu-chan.."

"Better than you at least."

I was looking down on him, smirking while singing '_We are The Champion_' on my head, when he suddenly grabbed my collar and pulled me closer. And I was shocked when our lips are connecting each other. I saw his closed eyes before I began to shut mine too. Feeling his lips intensely. It truly is soft. Just like the fiction said. Just like I'd dreamt about.

Like eating marshmallows.

I can't help but leaning myself toward him, circled one of my arm on his real-slender waist while the other on the back of the flea's head, giving some pressure so our kiss could be deepen as my tongue run itself through my worst enemy's mouth, like those Olympic sprinters. Okay, I really am exaggerating it a bit. It's just my tongue know what should it do, better than I am actually. And now I'm beginning to think that my tongue just having a brain on its own. Clever.

Enough about the wildness of my tongue. I could feel Izaya flinched and moan a bit as our tongue meeting each other and have a wrestling inside Izaya's mouth. He moaned again as I stroke his ceiling with my tongue. His trembling hands are on my shoulders. Trying to give a push that somehow had no effect on me. I wonder why.

But he really did push me a little harder this time. Made me thinking that I forgot to do the primary needs of living. Breathing. We broke our kiss and decided to grasp for some air. Izaya set his head down, closing his eyes and concentrating on breathing while I'm working on breathing too and staring his face sharply. My hand unconsciously brushing his hair like I did before. It's unconsciously. And his hairs fell smoothly in my hand.

And I just managed to snap out of it. Why did I kissed him back? Why did it have to feel so damn good? Why am I on ease? Is it normally for us being in this kind of situation? If it isn't, why does it feel so normal?

And now I'm 100% sure that she put some hypnotize on the e-mail.

"What? Starting to fall for me, ne, Shizu-chan?"

He tilted his head and ran his hands over my shoulder. And. That annoying grin. Should I rip his face off? But this one is more sincere, but it still can't drop the annoying quality though.

"Heh, I wonder who started to kiss me earlier."

Yes, in fact I am as calm as the night sky. And so does Izaya. He chuckled, I think because I scoffed him. And I still irritated by his act. I know this is somehow wrong. Definitely **WRONG**. Just wrong in any perspective. First we're both men. Second, we're very well not gays. At least I think so. Third, we are hugging each other like Pooh and Piglet. Fourth, we kissed even let our tongues introduced themselves to each other. In short, made a connection. Fifth, and the last, why don't I feel like killing him like I used to?

I wonder if he felt the same.

This is comfortably wrong.

"Shh, Shizu-chan.."

He put his index finger on my lips. I feel like teasing him a bit. Take this as a revenge, flea. So I lick his index finger, making him blush and frowned. I guess, he wasn't predicted this. I love his facial expression now. It's honest. Not like those nasty smirk he usually wore while he was jumping around my 'Bukuro. But I guess that smirks are quite honest too, honest enough to make everyone believe that he is such a sugar-high-flea and a pain in their asses.

"Feeling like topping me now?"

"Yes, I still do~"

"But I won't let a flea topping me."

Before he could say a single come back from my comment above, I locked his mouth with mine. Sealing anything that would come out from his soft, juicy, wet lips. And once again let my tongue wandered around his mouth. This is such an embarrassment, but there's no way I let him winning over me. Beside, I'm not intending to give myself to him. I'll make him begging for me instead. I've never thinking about this. About how much I want this flea to be under my control. This should be a lot of fun.

Whoa, I don't know I could think so sadistically.

Awesome, I just getting infected by the flea's madness.

He flinched once my hands caress his sides, climbing from his waist to his chest. Rubbing the tiny-twitched-members of his chest. Suddenly I remember, I am doing this with a man. The worst, it's Orihara Izaya. My long mortal enemy. Should I stop? Should I kill him? Or should I just do whatever that's on my mind?

I guess, I am labile after all. I just feel this is the right thing. Just go on with the flow, teasing him and make my body feel good, is the right thing.

And I really will become a fucking rapist.

Oh, I actually don't want this. Believe me. Uh, yeah, maybe I want it, just a little. But he seemed enjoying this, so I'd better enjoy this too, right?

"Mm.. Shizu-chan..?"

"Hmm..?" I answer half-heartedly while busy tasting his pale neck that I had always tried to crush. Yes, 'I had', means I don't intend to do it now. "Shouldn't we at least have a proper place for our.." he shuddered as I give a butterfly kiss on his collarbone,"..ugh.. first time..?" I chuckled, it's just what he was saying is, ".. the same request like that's on the fiction.." I could feel his blood rushing to his head made his temperature rose. "Stop reminding me about that made up story."

"Oh, should we make the fiction become real then?"

"Fucking tease, Shizu-chan.."

"But you're topping me, you should happy if that happen."

I just become excited myself. I've never seen the flea that I hate so much coming with so much expression in his quite, it's just a little, cute appearance. Embarrassed, checked. Irritated, checked. Feeling bullied, big checked. I couldn't help but want to see more. Geez, I've never this interested in a flea before. I just couldn't stop myself, not after we did this far.

".. really?"

Huh, he didn't know? If I remembered our debate earlier and he seemed like he really don't know about that too. Whatever, I'll just continue with our business here. I lift his usual v-neck and took it off his body. Revealing his creamy skin.

"Yeah, haven't you read the next one?"

I just innocently asked that while his hands tracing my white shirt and unbuttoned it one by one.

"Of course I haven't, hmm, Shizu-chan is such a pervert, enjoying the story so much, huh?"

I startled at his comment. Now it's my blood that rushing to my head. How dare the flea called me a pervert while he's the one who attack me first, he raped my mouth! Ah, no, I realize it was my tongue who raped his mouth. But still, he started it! And that's not made me a pervert! Geez, Izaya, you're still as irritating as ever with that freaky grin of yours. I'll make sure to seal your mouth up when messing with your body later.

I told him to shut his mouth up as I lead my mouth to his chest. Licking and sucking his hardened nipples. I could hear his whimpers and also his chuckles, saying it felt good and then keep mocking me about how pervert I am. It successfully made me pissed off and bit his chest a little. He's arching his body. I could feel the bulge on his pants pressed into my shirtless stomach. His sweet moans and cries are triggering me to wake my buddy down there.

"Aah~ I could feel Shizu-chan's hard on~"

This flea. What is he smiling about? Cheering over my hard on like some high school cheerleaders. You should be ashamed with your fucking hard on too, flea!

This is fucking humiliating.

Having an erection after the one I hate the most, Izaya.

I'll just have to hurriedly end this. Fuck him and done.

_SREEK_

"Shi—Geez, impatient are we, Shizu-chan?"

Yeah, I ripped his pants off and tossed it somewhere. It's too much trouble taking it off in a formal way. But, this thin man in front of me, just don't want to admit defeat. Moreover, from me. He just ordered his hand to work on loosening my belt and unzipped my pants as our lips struggle. Meanwhile , my hands just can't stay calm and composed, they trailing the flea's pelvis, sliding inside his black briefs, and.. Shit, his ass really is smooth and just fit perfectly in my hands.

Suddenly, I feel some warmth on my raging organ down there, I shuddered as the warmth grabbed it and popped it out from my trunks. Making me gritted my teeth and broke our kisses as the warmth that could be defined as the pervert flea's hand, start stroking my prideful member. Automatically stopped my hand from massaging his ass.

"Tch, who's pervert and impatient now, huh?"

I shooting some spears not just some daggers, can't hide my pinkish cheeks though. Sucks for me. And I just received a chuckled and a smile. An unusual smile. It's not a fake one. It seemed so intriguing. Beautiful.

…..

I know this is insane, but I can't help but realizing that the flea is beautiful indeed.

It's so damn gay! When did I become so sickly disgusting?

Shit, I guess it's not about the fiction anymore, or the darn cola, it's just, Izaya, himself, made me sick.

It was hard to admit it, but harder to deny it.

He jolted as I try pushing my index finger through his hole. He flinched again making his hand that had been stroking both our hardened member, stopped. He's whispering my name in pleasure, leaning his face towards mine, craving for more kisses as I sunk my finger deeper into his.

"Shi-shizu-chan..? Shouldn't –ahh- I be topping –nghh-you?"

I could see he's frowning, maybe realizing that he forgot about this top and bottom problem as he felt so much pleasure.

"Too late for now, Izaya-kun.."

I gave away a smile to him and he seemed to be cursing me in his head as he now trying to concentrate on the second finger that beginning to enter his insides. "Izaya.." I kissed him passionately. Some saliva is leaking out from his mouth that usually mocking me. I can't stop my desire to lick it and give him more kisses. He seemed to like it too anyway.

As I let my index and mid finger swallowed by his super-tight-ass, I started to move it. In and out. In and out. I could hear he cried for my name as he parted his sweet lips and moaned wantonly. Then, like before he's trying to snap back in his handjob business with our hard shafts. I groaned at his sudden touch.

"You like it, ne.. Shizu-chan..?"

Is this a revenge? Cocky flea, why don't you just sincerely give in? I just give a stare at him, slightly panting. "Do you?" He startled at my come back and reply me with a sly smirk instead. Thinking he can winning me, huh, flea?

You won't, at least, not that easy.

I forced my third finger in. He definitely shocked and tightened his grip on our swollen and wet cock. I just let a growl slipped for that. Then continuing with my finger, moving inside him at a gradually pace. He's just crying my name louder and stroking our member so hard. Too hard until I forgot to breath steadily and gave him a bite at his neck, unconsciously, again.

I'm losing control of my own body here.

"Shizu-chan! Ahh, Shizu—"

He suddenly came and not to long after that, I did the same thing. A sort of white-sticky liquid spurted out. A lot. I pulled out my fingers while watching him who's now circling his arms in my back, head placed on my shoulder, trying to catch some more oxygen. The white juice was spreading all over his torso, with a little on his neck.

"…Shizu-chan…"

".. What..?"

".. It felt good.."

"Heh, still thinking of topping me now..?"

I know I'm teasing him, it's just funny seeing him at his state right now.

"Hahaha, still into that are you, Shizu-chan?"

I give a 'hmph' instead, my hands holding his slender body, sent him closer, mixed our body heat.

Waiting for him to answer my earlier question.

"Not now, at least, I just enjoying myself to be the bottom one this time, but the next ti—"

"There won't be next time, Izaya."

"Yes, it will~ I guarantee you that, Shizu-chan. Just fuck me up this time."

Provoking me are you? Heh, quite the guts for a flea level. Then I'll just continue having fun, messing up your body.

"Fine, it's not like you're going to topping me that easily."

Then We're continuing our process of making love. Wait, that's definitely a wrong word. We don't love each other. We 're just doing this because of..

Eh, why are we doing this?

Oh, I don't even know how to answer that! But this time, being with the flea all night, actually, all dawn, is just fine. I just feel comfortable about this. He's still annoyed me and put his irritating smirk on his face though. Even sometimes mocking me between his moans. What a hell of a flea. But somehow, I managed to keep my calm.

I just hope Karisawa's hypnotize don't get any stronger.

Because I've almost thinking about falling for the flea.

And that's bad.

* * *

><p><em><span>Izaya POV<span>_

Riiigghhhttt~ We finally touched each other. We finally have a good sex. Uh, and I still feel so much embarrassment from bottoming Shizu-chan. I should've topping Shizu-chan. My pride!

Yes, today is so much fun though. Ah, but not that fun. I don't predicted Shizu-chan would barging in to my apartment and ask me to find Karisawa. The most bizarre thing is he checked his e-mail. Okay, finally the primitive protozoan monster realize how much technology means. But of course at a fucking bad timing. Then I lose my control and just spat out to Shizu-chan confirming that me too, knew about the mail. Just this time, just in this cursed time I felt so stupid. I, the great Orihara Izaya, humiliated myself in front of this blondie brute by letting him, Heiwajima Shizuo, my sworn enemy, invading my sexy bottom with his baseball bat and then came inside me. What could have been worse than this? Plus we're going through 3 rounds and thank Goodness he finally listened to me and move to my king-sized bed on the last round. I would like to walk in my feet in the morning, not staying in bed squirming about how hurt my back and my ass are. Plus we may get sick because it's freezingly cold in the living room, thanks to a huge hole in my window Shizu-chan made earlier.

But, that aside, that's all felt too good to be true.

I don't know Shizu-chan could be that huge, and his lips are enjoyable, sharing some kisses with him just heated my body up. His touch is the most comfortable one. And I know, he really tried his best to control his strength. And I appreciate that. I hope there aren't any bruises on my body. And the most important part is he's smiling at me, not just grinning or throwing his teeth to me like usual thing.

And somehow I'm happy about that.

It's cute.

"Aren't you exhausted enough, flea?"

And his concern is something new.

"Hmm~ I am Shizu-chan~"

"Then sleep.."

Ah, he's brushing his hand in my hair again. Looks like he has a fetish about this. He just likes my silky hair, doesn't he? Hah! The shampoo works well, indeed.

"I can't~ I need to be hugged~"

He tch-ed me but he spoiled me anyway. He removed me from his chest slowly and put me beside him. His radiating warmth and huge hands are surrounding me. Drifting me to sleep as he gave a peck on my forehead. I'm sure my face look like a tomato right now. I just hope Shizu-chan didn't see that.

But somehow I felt..

Lo-

Ah, whatever, let's safe the thinking for tomorrow.

"Shizu-chan..?"

"Shut up, flea."

"You owe me a pair of pants.."

* * *

><p>Failed.. <strong>I FAILED!<strong>*running around the house, crying*

OH! This is the worst chapter for me. Uhhhhh, sorry for the bad grammar, why do I think I get it worsen on this chapter? And it really is getting even worse! *facewall*

_Shizu-chan just working in his denial while Iza-kun just trying to hide it._

_Will they try enough? AwA_

And I'm really do sorry for my OOC-maker-ability. I was thinking to have them do some willddd~ sex, but it's suddenly come up with that.. So failed~

Please review guys, how do you think of this chappie~? TTvTT

Thank you for reading this far! Sorry if I disappoint you or something.. *digging a hole*


	5. Good morning

Hello! ^^

GOMEN! AH, I'M SO SORRY! I HAVEN'T UPDATED SINCE AGES! Oh, really, I was busy with my college work as a college girl right now, on my third semester :) And even though it looks like I already forgotten this fic and another Shizaya fic, I really am not, I always thinking about it, but I got a damn cocblocking writerblock, and the stupid thing AND also a great thing happened to me was, I'm into.. k-pop.. THEY ARE COOL YOU KNOW! And I like them ever since I came into college, The reason was because I watched Ao no Exorcist's anime and do you know the very first ending of it? Yeah, it's Take off by 2PM, I really like the song and I was really curious about them so I go look for some infos about them and I'm fall in love with them, REALLY! I am so crazy about them! :D And I'm not just fell for them because their faces (yeah, I know guys, Korea is really famous of their plastic surgery and I don't like it either actually but, well, that's their culture.. What can we say?) but their personality and their hard work, and their stupidity of course XD this boy band is really hilarious! Um, so, I'm just sorry, but the idea about Shizaya is finally come again! I'm so excited! LOL! Sorry for leaving you like this.. Gomen ne.. T_T

Disclaimer: AW! They're still not mine until now! *crying, wet the floor with tears*

* * *

><p><strong>Izaya POV<strong>

_This is good.._

_So comfortable.._

_Well, not with the cigarette smell of course. I hate that cancerous sticks. It's strong smelled and it's sickening._

_But.. I actually like this smell, tobacco and vanilla, not really the best match there is but, I like it._

_Not to mention the warmth. I wish the warmth stay like this. And the thing hovering me.._

_"Izaya.."_

_"Mggh.. Shi.. Shizu..chan..?"_

_Yeah, it's the brute, hovering me with that huge and.. great body of his. Can't help to not touch it. I don't know from where he could get this kind of body, he'd never taken any gym lesson, according to my data. Mm, maybe I should start wondering and gain more information about him._

_"Are you waking up..?"_

_What was he talking about? I had my eyes open and he still asking if I am waking myself up? Isn't he blind or that's how his tiny protozoan brained work?_

_"Can you see, Shizu-chan, I am waking up.."_

_Silly protozoan, I can believe I let myself being raped by one of their kind, even though I'm not gonna lie they have a good sex technique, which is all full of roughness and violence but gentle sometimes, he's still a stupid low creature that invading my glorious and beautiful ass which no one had ever touched before, with that huge organ of his, and it's hurt! Moreover, It's embarrassing! The pride of Izaya Orihara's untouchable buttocks is ruined!_

_"You know, I.."_

_I brought myself into a sitting position, well, it's not too comfortable being hovered by someone with his size, It's too intimidating, and I'm not even the slightest enjoying it. Except the view._

_"You, know, Izaya.. I…"_

_"You what, Shizu-chan, just tell me~"_

_It's exhausted already handling his monstrous desire, let again his lack of brain nutrition._

_"I.. I hate you."_

_"… what..? Speak loud—ughhh!"_

_I really don't prepare for this. In a blink of eyes, he had his huge fingers grabbing my neck, choking me!_

_"Shi—agh!"_

_"I hate you, Izaya.** I HATE YOU!**"_

* * *

><p>"Whoa!"<p>

…..

"Oh, crap, my butt.. nghh.."

Geez, it's really hurt.. And.. No sign of the brute. No sign of Shizu-chan. Just me, sitting on my gluggy king sized bed, alone, and naked.

So, it really did happen. I mean, It was started with just a fiction story.. Huh? Oh, right, fanfiction. Whatever. And yeah, it's was a fiction, and me? The Godly Orihara Izaya? Shizu-chan Heiwajima? And sex? Oh, these are really not some compatible words. Me and the said brute don't even get along well with each other. So, it's really impossible.

But, it WAS impossible.

That fact is we really did it all morning long, so.. Yeah, it's quite a possible thing to do.

And how could I, Orihara Izaya, let it happen..? Why? WHY, IZAYA?! ARGH! YOU JUST LET YOU PRETTY BUTTOCKS BEING ABUSED WITH THAT.. THAT HUGE THING! Arghhh! No, no, no, no, no! But It's really felt good, and yet.. No, no, no, no, no! What's wrong with me?! I must object! I don't like the feel! I don't like Shizu-chan! But..

He's so lovable…

It was rough at first, oh, no I mean, he sure being rough most of the time, since he had that insane power of his, and yet, I knew he's restrained it as hard as he could. Which made me harmless, like right now. Oh, but that's not working on my ass. And other things, our kisses.. Oh, it's embarrassing saying it myself! ….. But yeah, It's, felt really good, he's so passionate, too passionate for my taste, I mean, he kissed me like he's going to eat me okay! One side it's hot and romantic and all but one side, it's kinda terrifying, he's ready to suck me anytime. But still.. I want to taste him that way again.

Oh, and I don't think he's giving me a bad time, to be honest, I quite enjoying it last night, even though the side effect is really painful right now.

Come to think of it, I don't really regret it.

And I don't think Shizu-chan's regretting it either since he's the one who mostly enjoy it..

….

Isn't he..?

He's not regretting it, is he?

Hhh.. And he doesn't even beside me right now. I mean, I woke up and there's no sign of him. At all. He's must be feeling so low for having a night with me. With his 'flea'. He must be thinking I'm such a slut, for letting him doing that to me. He's hating me after all, just like the dream.

…..

HEY!

What am I doing thinking so lowly of me again and again! I'm not a slut, and I'm not a dirty flea he usually calls! Besides, it's fine if he hates me, I have the same feeling for him! And I actually.. don't want him to leave me… like this…

Oh, this is sucks, how can Orihara Izaya be a weakling like this.. haha.. ahahahaa..

"Hehehe.. This is all stupid.. This is all Shizu-chan's fault.. Hahahaahaha!"

Hhhh…

I better freshen up and get back to work. By the way, what time is it now? 8.13 AM. So, half an hour before Namie's coming. She's going to be so shocked to see that broken window downstairs, hhhh..

Yup, Shizu-chan could leave just like that, I might as well think that last night was never happened. So, ugh, let's get a sho—what that white.. Shizu-chan's shirt!? I.. It really is his shirt! So, he's still.. No wait, He could probably too shocked when he woke up, and just ran away with his pants while screaming 'Oh my Gosh, Oh My Gosh, I'm sticking my cock on the flea's hole! What should I doo!? Aaaa~". ….. Well, could be happened since it's Shizu-chan, the protozoan brained creature with controlled with only muscles. But, I might be exaggerating things too.

Ah, I'm too lazy to grab something, wearing Shizu-chan's shirt would be efficient I guess. Since I can't do much walk and even, standing up is quite a painful activity to do with your wobbling feet and my not-so-well-ass-condition. And whoa, it's so big! I'm sinking in his shirt~ Hahaha~ I really do look funny, and it covers half of my thighs too. Really is efficient. And this tobacco smells… Hhh, no, Izaya, stop thinking nonsense things, It's just one night stand and it's over.. Funny though, thinking that because one hell of a story, we had sex for real, thinking that we've been a good example of mortal enemy for 8 years.

**CLEK**

Now… stairs.. Geez.. I wished that I had my room downstairs at time like this..

**SREEKK**

What was that sound?

I was curious so, I peeked downstairs and only found..

"**Shizu-chan?!**"

"Hm? Oh, you woke up.. Wait, is that my shirt?!"

"Huh? Mm, y-yes? That's aside, what are you doing!?"

"Fixing your window, can you even see, flea? Ck.."

"Yeah, could see that, protozoan, but, why are YOU here?!"

I really surprised to see him standing there, covering the huge hole in the window with a huge plastic which is being plastered with that tape on his hand. And I don't know, I am just.. happy for one reason and another.. And because of it, I rushed downstairs.

"Hey, hey, don't go running like that, flea! Are you eve—OY, flea! You're not wearing any pants!?"

I don't care. Don't care of any pants.

I'm too shocked.

I.. I thought he's gone. I think he's too disgusted at what we did last night. With me. I can't believe he's there taping all that plastic that came out of nowhere and stopped the wind from blowing inside my apartment! I can't believe he's still here!

"Shizu-chan, you—you're not going away..?"

"Why?"

"Because, we're just.. last night.. well, you know.."

"Having sex with my worst enemy?"

…_. Can he be more frontal than this..?_

"Y-yes, something like that."

_And I can't hide these pink cheeks. Thanks to his choice of words. Neanderthal._

"Well, it's not something we should do as enemies, I've never thought that way about you either, flea. Not the slightest, I had always thought about the fastest way to fucking kill you and stop you from bugging my life."

_Wow, that's harsh.._

"You're pissing me off, a damn lot. And I hate you for all eternity and I swear I'm going to kill you."

…

"Now, now, Shizu-chan, I'm not here to listen about your desire to kill me.."

"Well, I'm not.. I don't want to kill you."

"Eh? But you said.."

He was so pumped up when he was talking about killing me. It's irritating, really. Look at him, saying it like killing me is the best kind of activity in this whole world. He keeps telling me that he hates me and wants to kill me, how fascinating. And remember dear readers, a sentence with 'kill' as a predicate and my name as the object is very much not a good sentence.

"I can't explain it but I just want to touch you."

What the…?

I.

Am.

Shocked.

Just a few seconds ago he said that he desperately wanted to kill me, even frowning like he's seriously going to kill me. And the next few seconds he said he wanted to touch me?! He—ah.. I really can't get through his thoughts.. I don't know what's inside his protozoan brain. It's not like I want to know either, actually. And maybe because he's being so unpredictable like this, he messed up my mind too.

"Touch me then.."

"Huh?"

"You said you want to touch me, then go on."

".. ."

I show him his 'favorite' smirk of mine. He's hesitating at first. By the look on his eyes, I think he was somehow doubting me, well, I'm his worst enemy after all. And knowing me, I would do anything to kill him, but.. not right now, as much as I enjoy being chased by him and risked my life, I think I'll enjoy this one better.

We're keeping our eye contact while Shizu-chan's face is getting closer and closer with mine. And finally, our lips met. Well, it wasn't a long, passionate, kiss like we had last night, it's more like just a normal kiss. Just lasted in seconds, gentle, and.. loving.

"… I hate you, Shizu-chan.."

Well, I didn't mean that I really REALLY hate him, I just hate him for making me felt something I shouldn't have. I hate him for.. making me don't have the guts to kill him. I hate him for making me this addicted to his kiss, his touch, his everything.

"Hm, I hate you too.."

_And… he.. smiled…_

"Um, so, are you okay?"

"Huh? What okay?"

"Your body of course.."

_And he's worrying me again._

"Well, thanks to Shizu-chan's attempt to not crushing my body last night, I'm fine, but some part of my body is as painful as hell~"

"Your.. ass?"

"Yeah, that part where you were pounding me so hard one round to another, It's a good thing you didn't break them with that huge thing of yours~ Hehehe~"

"Ugh, stop talking so dirty, flea! It's still morning!"

"And then, what? Too afraid to take another round?"

"Shut up! Stop smirking it's annoying, go learn to smile more sincerely or something…"

"Ne, ne, a lover's advice, I see?"

"Yes, it.."

He widened his eyes, and turned away immediately. He's covering his mouth with his hand and I could guarantee he's blushing because I can see his ears are starting to burning. Well, teasing him is always fun. Hehehe~"

"So, really, Shizu-chan? Is it really a lover's advice? So we're changing our status from mutual enemy into lovers? Would Shizu-chan like me to call you darling or babe?"

"SHUT UP, FLEA!"

"Or, or, would Shizu-chan like to be called hubby? Um, or wifey maybe? Hahahaha~"

"IIZAYAAA-KUNNN! I WANRED YOU!"

"Whoaaa, I'm so scared~ Shizu-chan is being a monst—mmmhh"

And, he's kissing me again. So, throwing things now being replaced by kissing? It's sure is more effective than wrecking my house further though. And I like this method way better than before. It's less destructive and could lessen the global warming. What? I'm right, aren't I? Look how much street sign he's been destroyed, look how may vending machines be his victims, and changing his throwing innocent items habit, at least could reduce the numbers of trees being cut. I'm serious, It's no fun seeing this world to be so short aged because of Shizu-chan. Well, not mostly Shizu-chan's fault but.. Ah, I think we should stop talking about this whole global warming thingy and start enjoying Shizu-chan's attempt to shut me up.

Well, it's a kiss. So, you want me to explain it in more details? Oh, such a dirty reader~ Fine. Um, this one is more passionate that the first one, ah, but not as wild as when we're having sex, but it's still enjoyable. He brought up his hands and touched my face to bring me even closer. I really can't stand it anymore since I also want to touch him further, so, I'm circling my arms on his neck, which he got my waist in his arms in return, and gave him an access to check my mouth with his tongue. He tastes like cigarette. And it's really strong, he must be smoking before this. I usually hate the smell and it's the first time I taste the cancerous stick, it's not really my taste but if I taste it this way, I think I could get used of it.

I keep fighting for dominance, well, it's not fun to just surrender, moreover it's Shizu-chan. Can't lose without even fighting, right? But as godly as I am, I think I still have that limitation of breathing.

"Hh.. Shizu-chan..hhh.."

"Finally.. You're shutting up.. hh…"

"But you're not talking much.. hh.. either.. hehehe.."

"Stop teasing, flea.."

We're still in our position, his arms on my waist and my arms still linking and hugging his neck. He was about to kiss me again, which I won't refuse if he really going to do that. But..

**CLEK**

"Good mor-….."

"…."

"…"

"I think I got the wrong room, sorry."

**BLAM**

"Izaya?"

"Hm?"

"Who was that..?"

"… My secretary.."

I really.. forgot about Namie.

* * *

><p>Yeah so, finally I made an update! :3 please tuning in for more :D Reviews please *kiss all people who read this*<p> 


End file.
